A battle's end, the new war begins !
by Shadow of hope
Summary: He died, we saw it. Cell was dead ... and now he's back spilling fresh blood. Gohan's journey starts here, Earths struggle begins today and the universe's war is about to begin...
1. Calm before the storm

A flash of light, a disembodied scream, and the dust settling only to reveal a child alone and scarred; though laughter would be heard by the victors the day would never be looked upon with enthusiasm nor joy. With the hands of a boy, Earth's unknown saviour, the cell games were ended. He would return to his now fatherless home and retreat into his mind to ever more face the mistakes he had made. Those daemons would remain until the end of his life, and his scars would ever remind him of his greatest and worst battle until dreamless sleep would take him. Gohan returned home to his cozy mountain home, far from the people he had saved surrounded by nature and most importantly peace. Life went on with a more exciting twist as his mother was with child, conceived before his Father's death. The legacy of Goku would now live on through two individuals, and Gohan wanted to be sure that this new arrival made none of the same mistakes he made, this one would not tarnish the families honour. Nine months after his victory Gohan became the older brother of Goten, the first good thing that had happened to Gohan in a long time. Up until then Gohan had been attending public school in the newly named Hercule city. As awkward as it was for Gohan to have to hear of someone else taking praise for his work, he preferred that it not be he being idolized. He even went to school with the "champ's" daughter Videl and had a growing bond with her. Nine months was a long time to forge a friendship and they were best of friends by the time Gohan's brother was born.

"Do you think it'll be weird having another mouth to feed in you house?" She asked at the end of their school day.

'More like expensive' Gohan thought to himself considering how their Sayajin blood didn't flow on just three meals a day.

"I mean one day you're an only child and the next day poof you've gotta share a house, parent, and air with another kid. Don't you feel a little, I dunno, intimidated?" Videl asked, naïve to Gohan's past experiences.

"Well, Videl I never considered him taking up my air before, but I don't think there'll be too much to worry about," Gohan answered. "Besides, it'll be refreshing to raise a kid. You know teach him the do's and don'ts-"

"And watch him do the don'ts," Videl interrupted.

"-Play with him in the yard-"

"-Chase 'em outta your room-"

"-Read him a story before bed-"

"-Beat him up for getting you outta bed…"

"Thank the powers that be that you're an only child, or else we might be seeing a broken child." Gohan commented.

"Hey don't talk about my non-existent sister like that!" Videl joked punching Gohan's arm.

"You sister wouldn't make it past nursing school with you torturing it." Gohan jested while defending himself.

The two friends wrestled a while before finally Videl was atop Gohan's chest; both of them stopped laughing. They just stayed in that position starring into each other's eyes. Heat rose within Gohan and red reached Videl's cheeks all the while some unseen force drew their heads closer together until their lips touched. It lasted a moment but felt like an eternity. For that brief moment all troubles went away, Videl's disputes with her Father were now in the past, and Gohan's scars seemed lifted briefly as if unreal. Then a car horn was heard signalling Videl's ride was somewhere nearby, the two broke away suddenly and stood up quickly, both with a mild blush upon their cheeks.

"So umm … that'd be my ride…" Videl spoke awkwardly

"Yah …you'd better catch it," Gohan agreed with just as much discomfort.

Videl turned around to go and was about to sprint halfway between a jog and a run when Gohan called out to her, "and say hi to you nonexistent sister for me!"

Videl turned around all embarrassment lost and smiled widely answering, "She's still pretty ticked about you calling her broken so I wouldn't hold my breath for a response."

Both smiled widely and went their separate ways. Gohan's flight was delayed slightly by sudden summersaults and back flips in mid air, but when he finally did get home as the sun was setting he felt as if nothing could take this feeling away. Until another feeling filled him; instinct. Why were the door ajar and the lights out, along with the nature around the house so quiet? Something was wrong; he entered his home calling his mother. Dead silence was his only answer, any minute now he knew his loving mother would come out with frying pan in hand going into a speech of how she was worried sick or how he should have phoned, but nothing came. The silence was so think he could feel the shadows and see the cold around him. Funny, mother usually lights the fireplace just before dusk. Just as his frustration was about to peak at how much none of this made any sense the silence was shattered by a quiet sound. It was gentle singing, a lullaby his father used to sing him when he was a child. His father! Could he really be home, Gohan listened for the tune as it did come in a man's voice.

There was a boy in a land of strangers

Every step he took, took him closer to danger

Every day he grew

The world grew smaller

Fights are fought and battles still rage…

But, as long as you are here

Hope still remains.

Yes those were the exact words, only Dad knew of them. But, upon closer inspection of the voice Gohan heard an eerie tone. This voice was laced with malice not comfort and if his father was the source of the singing, why was Goten suddenly crying?

Gohan rushed into the room, the sight that greeted him greatly simplified his problems. No longer did the questions who, what or why fill his mind. The only question that came painfully and shockingly was **how**!

"Gohan how rude," the shadowed figure said shrilly "you should knock before entering a room, your father would be most disappointed with you…!"


	2. As sunlight Fades, on her grave he vows

Little angst in this chapter people but don't worry its not what the whole story is gonna be like the action is kinda one sided so ur gonna have to wait for the kik$$ fight scenes later on. And im contemplatingdrawing out the fight scenesas comicsand posting them on sum anonymous site but w/e enuf o my banter here it is

P.S. Dont own DBZ,  
So youcant sue me.  
(hey that rhymes we'll call it the copyright song)

Cell sat comfortably beside Goten's crib, the child continued crying as if knowing the creature's evil intent.

"Well boy, it has been awhile," Cell finally spoke "Don't you have something to say?"

All traces of shock were lost from Gohan and were quickly replaced with rage. "Get away from him," he commanded.

"Or you'll do what pray tell, kill me?" Cell answered mockingly, "You've already tried that and, if I'm not mistaken, my being here shows just how unsuccessful you were." An evil grin was spread upon Cell's face as he got to his feet and slowly circled the crib.

"Looks so much like his father doesn't he, from the innocent smile to the gravity defying hair. Almost as though Goku was reborn, I wonder if this little clone here will meet the same end. Will you be the cause of it his death too Gohan, all you need to do is give me a reason." Cell licked his lips at the possibility of killing another Saiyan, and seeing Gohan seethe with anger filled him with even more excitement. But Cell was no fool; he made sure to keep his hand close to the infant's head in case Gohan had any thoughts of attacking. This didn't go unnoticed by Gohan.

"You would hide behind a child wouldn't you," Gohan accused "Anything to keep me from you. Face it Cell, despite my failed attempts you still fear me you're still a coward." That bold statement erased the grin from Cell's face.

"Watch your words boy, your reckless actions have already killed two family members don't bring about a third." Cell threatened in a feral growl. Gohan was about to retort when suddenly confusion became present to his face.

'Two of my kin?' he questioned to himself.

"Oh, don't you realize why your brother seemed to be crying so much?" Cell asked the evil smile returning to his pale face. "Children often weep for their dead mothers."

Before Cell could even begin to enjoy the pain he was causing Gohan, he found himself suddenly outside with a full view of the darkening sky. So fast and strong was Gohan's strike that it took Cell a moment to realize his head was separate from his body.

Next came a feral roar and the sight of a golden aura that made the sun seem even dimmer. Gohan was heartbroken, he was devastated but above all else he was pissed off. Cell's body rejoined with its head and he was whole again, but the sight of Gohan's ascended saiyan power was one he was not pleased to see. Those piercing blue orbs shattered all confidence Cell may have had, but he would not be beaten by intimidation. Surviving from their last encounter had made Cell stronger, due to the saiyan part of him, but he knew full well that Gohan had benefited from their battle as well. Cell knew he couldn't win, but he didn't have to, he only needed to survive. However, seeing Gohan this angry left him wondering would Gohan let him survive?

"Well what do you say Gohan, Round 2?" Cell questioned mockinglytrying to build some confidence in himself.

"There is nothing left to say Cell except this time you better stay down."

With that said Gohan disappeared from Cell's sight only to reappear with his elbow planted firmly in the beast's abdomen. As much as this hurt cell it wasn't nearly as painful as the strikes to come. A low sweeping kick left the creature in mid air allowing Gohan to set him higher in the air with a rising knee to Cell's back. From then on Cell was swatted back and forth, up and down, through air and the earth until he stopped feeling all together and his regeneration could no long keep up with Gohan's assault. A rainbow kick to his head and Cell was left helpless against solid rock. Gohan walked towards cell slowly to make sure the creature had idle time to fully realize his end was coming, with every step his rage grew, and with it his power grew as well.

"Perfect setting wouldn't you say Cell, you battered and broken before the child whose life you ruined most. Your life fades away with the setting sun." Gohan stated with all the hatred of his life surfacingto his voice. There was no excitement and no pleasure in his eyes-only hatred and rage was present to comfort Cell in his final hour. "Finally, now is your time to **_DIE!_**" His hand was raised his power reached a new peak as he was now ready to end this cycle of torment, and then it was all gone, all he could see was a blinding light. He was not confused, for it all was explained when he heard Cell scream out "**_SOLAR FLARE!_**"

Through the blindness Gohan could here the maniacal laughter, "For a third time Gohan you have failed this world, and all the world's beyond it. Remember this day Gohan, for the pain and indignation you have caused me shall be paid in full. Make peace with whatever god, and pray that he is more merciful than I!" With the warning delivered Cell's presence vanished and once again Gohan was alone now in the dark, as the last rays of light vanished into the darkness Gohan's only comfort came in loud cries from his infant brother; Goten was still alive.

Gohan rushed toward the screams clearing away anything in his way. He reached for his brother and held him close more for his own comfort that the toddlers. Through the tears and quiet sobs he spoke words of comfort to his kid brother. "Shhh its ok Goten, the bad thing is gone now…. e-everything is… is gonna be o-okay…" Gohan's tears ran dry that moment then all sadness and fear was lost from him. All of his pain was replaced with resolve; Cell would pay. Just as he had finished burying his mother's lifeless body Vegeta and Piccolo arrived. When they had previously felt Gohan fighting some unknown power the two seasoned fighters didn't know what to expect when they arrived, but this was more shocking than they could imagine. Gohan turned to the two, all emotion gone from his features he signalled for his fellow Z-warriors to follow him. Few words were passed between the three as they were allthinking of what these events truly meant. Piccolo was filled with concern for both Gohan and this world, if Cell had survived the Z-warriors combined efforts and sacrifices at the Cell games, how could they hope to stop him now? Vegeta was filled with frustration and a feeling of helplessness; he had failed a fellow saiyan. He, the Prince of all Saiyans, had failed one of the few of his people he had left. And now Cell was back stronger than before and Vegeta wouldn't even be able to pose a threat. Gohan wasn't really thinking about what-ifs or possibilities or even what Cell's existence really meant; he was acting with tunnel vision. He had onlyone objective and there would be no distractions, Cell would not stay on Earth that much he knew for sure. So Gohan would have to chase after him, he would leave everything behind and follow the beast to eternities end if need be. Because, before he had left with Piccolo and Vegeta Gohan had left an inscription on his Mother's makeshift grave.

It read:

_Loving mother, loyal wife, and beautiful human being._

_Chichi daughter of Ox-king_

_Your son shall avenge you._

That was a promise that Gohan had every intention to keep.

R&R plz feed bak would b nice. Peace.


	3. A friends's farewell, the beginning of t...

The three fighters and the now motherless toddler arrived at Capsule Corp shortly; Piccolo calmly explained the situation to Bulma and Vegeta comforted her silently as she wept for her dearest friends demise. None of this affected Gohan as he just continued with his intended plans, first he handed Goten to Mr and Mrs. Briefs standing by with expressions of remorse. Then he entered Capsule Corp and headed straight for the Docking area, it was time for him to begin his hunt. His route was blocked, however. By the only one left that Gohan could really call family.

"So this is your solution then?" Piccolo asked, even though the answer was clear "You're gonna just leave everyone behind to seek out a monster that you can't kill?"

"I'm the only one who can touch him Piccolo, he's already left the planet and if I don't stop him as soon as possible he might grow stronger than I can handle." Gohan answered.

"And so going it alone is the solution? Think Gohan if we go with you we can all kill him, just wait for me to get the Z-warriors and we can all fight him." Piccolo reasoned with his former pupil.

"Then who will protect Earth if he returns? You forget he has my fathers Instant Transmission, an advantage that I have to take from him." Gohan explained "You and Vegeta must remain to strengthen our forces if I should fail…" That statement alone shocked piccolo, Gohan knew the repercussions.

"Hmm, it seems you've finally gained some wisdom to accompany your strength old friend." Piccolo stated calmly. "So we should prepare in case of your failure then?"

"There is still a weapon Cell never considered, a threat that may lead to his end. I leave the task of preparing this weapon to you." Gohan stated solemnly. "But please try to be a little more sensitive with him than you were with me alright. I mean Goten is still a child after all."

"Yah, but like you he is his fathers son. The Blood in his veins can handle anything I throw at him." Piccolo said with a smile. "I will consult with Dende to try and get some higher information for your quest. A threat as great as Cell should catch the higher power's attention."

"I appreciate it." Gohan thanked his oldest friend. "And tell him to take care of himself, I have a feeling his divine powers could help greatly if the battle goes ill."

With that the two friends departed; Piccolo went off to inform the mourning Brief family and eventually the Z-warriors, and Gohan to the fastest ship at Capsule Corps' disposal.

As soon as he entered the modified craft he noticed something quite that made him smile: a new outfit and a familiar sword, a farewell gift from Piccolo. The launch sequence began and the countdown followed:

Launch in 5 … 

_There was a boy in a land of strangers_

_Every step he took, took him closer to danger_

…_4…_

_Every day he grew_

The world grew smaller 

…_3…_

Fights are fought and battles still rage… 

…_2…_

_But, as long as you are here_

Hope still remains 

…_1…_

_Hope still…_

…_**Launch!**_

…_remains…_

As Gohan left the only home he ever knew, the world itself seemed to sadden, everywhere people were feeling as though a part of themselves; the best part, was now gone. All of the Z-warriors looked to the sky that night and new full well, that the son of their dearest friend was now gone. Somewhere in the wilderness there was another looking to the sky, obviously a warrior by the strong stance he had, but glowing with an aura of purity and mystery. From this being came a simple statement in an all-knowing voice and it said, "So it begins, from bloodshed comes the bane of existence, from unshed tears comes the resolve to challenge this blight, and within the most innocent from lies the last hope of all. As their task begins, mine draws near. Let us hope they are ready to hear the truth; that they are weak."


	4. Time passes first confrontation

Day became night; spring to winter and the young became old, as seven earth years passed throughout the universe. Here on Earth preparations were under way on all levels, from Z warrior to guardian. All were saddened by the loss of Earth's greatest warrior, but sadness was replaced with determination as all began to prepare for the worst. Gohan told them that something was coming and that the war would come to them; he was counting on them. Krillin, Yamcha, Tien, #18 and Chiaotsu practically lived on Dende's lookout, in and out of the various chambers available to them. Dende himself became engrossed in the records of past guardians in attempt to learn all he could to save his new home. Even though his power was low, his skills could make up for it ten fold if these ancient and mystic arts could be mastered. Piccolo lent his council to Dende whenever he could spare, but most of his time was spent at Capsule Corp with Vegeta. The two wisest minds of the Z warriors were together most; trading strategies as well as blows during sparring sessions. Both great warriors knew what it was to see their race dwindle to the edge of extinction and both refused to see it happen here. Off the plant Earth Gohan's travels led him far from home to ends of the universe; his skills and knowledge grew with each planet he passed. He even made it all the way to Yardrat; a planet that housed a useful skill known as instant transmission. With this ability gained he pawned his ship off at the nearest trading planet and continued his quest. Many informants were gained along the way and many alliances were forged. Mostly based on the mutual relationship: Gohan submits his "unique" services and in return gains information on any unusual activity in the universe. If there was scum that needed to be handled it was usually Gohan that dealt with it. His informants grew until he had at least one on every planet and they all pointed him in Cell's direction. Often they spoke vaguely of a pale-faced figure of mysterious power and eyes that pierce one's soul, the description could have been as vague to say a head on four limbs. Gohan didn't care so long as he kept moving towards his objective. The gift from piccolo came in handy as Gohan used the sword often to deal with particularly annoying cases. It was a very unique blade, unlike any other the warrior had seen; a true Namekian brand specialty. I know of all this because I have seen it, in my mind and in my heart. I can feel all of existence's plights, I also know that right now Gohan is about to find out just how dangerous his task has become. The time is nearing …

It was a very dark planet with gloomy scenery and few inhabitants. It looked as if the planet used to be one giant industrialized city and then was abandoned and left to decay over time. There were tall buildings and paved streets, as well as dark alleys. One dark alley in particular harboured two figures, one in pursuit of the other.

Gohan drew closer to his target with anticipation, though you wouldn't know it to look at him for he maintained a look of pure determination. He wouldn't make any mistakes when so close to his objective. After seven long years Cell was within his grasp and nothing would get in his way. The trail of crumbled structures left in his wake proved this thought to be sincere. However, as he drew ever closer to the target Gohan was slightly puzzled. Even when outmatched Cell wouldn't run from a fight so desperately, his retreats had always been more calculative and thought out then simply running away. Gohan could sense an odd energy signature emanating from Cell; perhaps he was just trying to buy time so as to execute some unstoppable attack? Well Gohan knew one thing for certain, this chase was getting boring.

To the untrained eye one would see a flash of silver followed by the collapse of Cell's form, but the action was slightly more complicated. Gohan had unsheathed his mighty blade and hurled it with the force of a comet and the aim of a veteran marksman in order to sink the weapon deep into Cells back. Gohan slowed to a stop; Cell wasn't going anywhere. Cell turned on his side and held a puzzled expression upon his face.

"You must be confused about the slow in your energy flow and regeneration." Gohan assumed. "That blade is a unique weapon with a dandy little trick. When plunged into an enemies body the energy, and very life force; of the body is moderately drained from the victim."

Cell answered this with a frown, a frown that quickly gave way to a chuckle. "I see you've come prepared boy! Unfortunately for you, I too improve over time."

Out of nowhere, four warriors emerged above Gohan's head.

'Why didn't I sense them?'

The question remained unanswered as two of the assassins proceeded with the task of assaulting Gohan. Whoever these warriors were they weren't amateurs, but even the greatest warrior can't even hope to match the power of the legendary Son Gohan.

Every strike was parried and dodged with ease, until both opponents had their fists in Gohan's rock hard grip.

"You boys aren't too bad, I just hope Cell paid you in advance." Gohan grinned

" Cause you won't be getting another chance to collect."

Suddenly Gohan exploded in a great flash of light with enough power to vaporize the two doomed opponents and create enough smoke to envelope the other two assassins. They looked at each other with puzzled looks when, suddenly; a voice was heard from behind them.

"Energy clones: same efficiency as the original without the bitch of cleaning 'em up." The real Gohan finished his fun as one hired fighter flew out from the smoke only to strike a nearby building with enough force to bring it down atop of him. When the smoke cleared Gohan was seen holding the wriggling body of the final warrior in his outstretched hand.

'Something seems familiar about these goons, I'm just not sure what.'

It didn't matter his target was still on the ground, ready to receive punishment.

Gohan snapped the beaten fighter's neck and let him succumb to gravities pull; he descended to Cells position, which had barely changed from before.

As he approached Gohan could still feel that weird energy signal coming from the tyrant, whatever it was, it would be gone soon.

"Seven long years Cell, now the pain can end for both of us."

"Gohan, your appearance has deceived me. Though you may possess the look of a man you still have the intellect of a child." Cell mocked between coughs. "You should know by now that I never play all my pieces when confronting my enemies. It's so much more beneficial for me to save my best ones for last." The energy within was growing.

"Whatever you do now Cell it wont save you, you can't threaten me with the destruction of a planet nor hide behind an infants life now. You are out of moves you bastard and now its time to perform final play." Still the power grew.

"I'll remember to include your wise words in my report." Cell spoke menacingly "and I'll make sure your friends on Earth no of your concern." Cells power now peaked.

Gohan rushed towards Cell with unmatched speed, ripped out his sword and gave a horizontal sweep in attempt to merely behead the villain, but whatever plans Gohan had ended at that. Cell was lost in a white light; a light that then flew into the sky to be lost among the stars.

'What was that about?'

Gohan needed answers fast-

Groan

-And he knew just where to get them

Gohan reached into the rubble of the recently destroyed building, grabbed the thug by his neck and held him above the ground.

With a feral growl full of sincere anger Gohan threatened

"If you like pain, then you wont want to answer my questions."

The planet would be filled with screams for the next hour.


	5. Only his shadow, a message from home

Thanks to everyone that reviewed, keep em comin.

CW( )- to answer your question, Cell regenerates on a molecular level, so as long as he has a single cell left, he can regenerate.

chris( )- To answer your question, i was always kinda annoyed by the lack of creativity in the series with the whole ss1, ss2, ss3, ss4 etc... and it sucks that it makes the saiyans in the show the strongest warriors while the othersget jackedcough Piccolo kiks ass cough. So i'm gonna try and create more uniques transformations and abilities for each character. And since Gohan's a hybrid, shouldn't he get his own kind of transformations or sumthin? Well we'll see.

Hope you enjoy this chapter, might start to bring some of you into the light a bit. Sorry the action i a little low, but fear not its all heading toward something huge ... I hope.  
Enjoy!

* * *

It is a sad day when a man awakens to realize that his life, up until that point, meant nothing. Today was Gohan's sad day. These past seven years had been nothing but a race against himself. Between the screams of anguish Gohan was able to acquire bits of very disturbing information. It seems that the fiend Gohan had been chasing all this time was only Cell's shadow. He seemed to have improved his Cell juniors enough to mimic his own appearance and energy signature. The reason for these miniature clones, it seems, was to gather information about the various planets and there inhabitants. The dying soldier then revealed to Gohan why the assassins seemed so familiar. They were warriors of the cold empire, Freeza's vast army of conquerors. All of this information made Gohan sick, but the toughest bit to swallow came when he asked where Cell was presently…

"_He's on cough Earth!"_

Light speed was not fast enough for Gohan as he passed through planet after planet. Sadly his instant transmission had a limited range and Cell knew it. It's probably why he had lured Gohan so far from home. Cell knew Gohan enough to estimate the half-breed's next move. That was precisely why Gohan was not heading straight for home. This reeked of deception it was a trap. Those warriors weren't assassins they were messengers. Cell wanted Gohan to know the information that Gohan had 'acquired' from the grunt. Gohan knew Cell as well, and he knew that Cell was too cocky to leave his enemies in the dark. Cell loved to toy with his opponents; anyone who had fought him knew this. So Gohan decided to play this smart and head to one of his favourite informants, on his least favourite planet.

It was hard to believe that a whole planet could be one city, so it was shocking to find that this planet was like one big street corner. Hustlers, gamblers, thugs and of course the occasional hooker. Of course Gohan always managed to get passed this rift raft due to his 'flattering' reputation. The last person that tried to mug him ended up tasting the ground, the thug stayed there until Gohan came back a week later when he kicked the creep out of his way. Yah, no one messed with Gohan anymore, but that still didn't make the planet less unappealing. Gohan headed straight for the pub his man hung around. He entered and headed straight for his usual seat.

"Any idea why I'm here Yadren?"

"The scenery is my guess."

"I just got more helpful information from one man in one hour then I've gotten from you in the past seven years."

"What'd he get for it?"

"He got to die."

"And you wonder why I don't tell you anything."

"Why don't you tell me 'bout the Cold Empire'snew management and we'll call it even."

Gohan smirked as his usual drink order came up. He wasn't really angry with Yadren, he couldn't be they were too much alike. Both liked the same drinks, both lost parents in a battle and both had mixed blood. The only difference was that Gohan could trace his lineage to two races, where as Yadren's blood had more variety then the damn drink menu, much to both men's dissapointment.

"Well I'm 'fraid there isn't much too tell my friend. Soon as all the Cold's died the activity slowed to a crawl. Word was they got a new boss couple years back, but he doesn't seem to have much interest in the business just the army. Funny thing though, the new boss claimed to be part of the Cold family. He was nicknamed the bastard Cold, 'till the wise ass that said it got his jaw ripped out. Heh, that's leadership for ya." Yadren chuckled as he sipped his beverage.

Gohan thought on this for a moment. It did make sense for Cell to claim relation to the Cold's. He did have their DNA in him.

"Why didn't you tell me bout this sooner Yadren?"

"Cause you just wanted to know 'bout tall green dudes with pale faces and red eyes. You didn't want to hear anything else man."

This was true; Gohan was very selective about the information he received. Stupid! He should have guessed Cell would find allies to hide behind.

"Actually if I remember correctly you took a job to kill one o' the lower ranks for welchin' out on some bet. Still have the uniform as proof of the kill too."

"Wow thanks, next time I have ta kill one of 'em they'll be able to tell me how nice I look."

"I'm just sayin' man."

Gohan didn't have time to waste on past events s he decided now was the time to go, maybe his other informants might know something. He paid his bill and was about to leave when an eeryfeeling passed through him, a thought that seemed to be whispered in his ear.

"One more thing, have you heard any news coming from a place called Earth?"

"Funny you should ask. Some weird guy came this morning and took a sea in the corner. Hasn't moved since, looks human to me."

Gohan looked to where the mix-blooded alien was indicating, sure enough this person had the look of an Earthling. However, when Gohan reached out his senses to feel his power Gohan was hit with a force most unnerving.He wasn't particularly strong. If Gohan were to judge this man based on the magnitude of his power he wouldn'tgive it a second thought, but the essence of it was mystical almost divine, like no other creature could posses. Was this man a Kai like his father had oncementioned. Perhaps a guardian of Earth much like Dende. Gohan had been pondering on this so long he didn't realize he had been starring at the man.

"I've been waiting for you all and you can only sit there starring like an idiot. The saiyan in you has obviously had its affect on your manners." This mystery man spoke finally.

"Have a seat Gohan, you've had trying day and I fear the news I bring will not make it any easier."

Gohan complied with the man's wishes mostly because he was too shocked by the stranger's vast knowledge of the warrior.

"This news I bring concerns your home and your friends." The man said as he passed Gohan a particularly strong drink.

"It also concerns your father…"

Yep, this was a sad day.

* * *

WHAT? but isn't Gohan's dad dead? Ya wierd i know. But anyway thanks again, review, criticizewhatever feedback is good.Not one of my favorite chapters but at least theres more dialog and heytwo new characters how nice.

Thanks again for the reviews can't wait to hear what y'all think. If n e one is out there ...


	6. Fear the light, Gohan shows his power

Thnx for all the rviews guys, and I'm sorry the chapters are kinda short but I just end 'em at spots that look like good cliff hangers. Always leave em beggin for more, thats my motto. n e wayz enjoy

Whatever drink Gohan had, it wasn't strong enough.

"You should watch your tongue little human, or you might find it detached from that gaping whole of yours. My father's been dead for years and I don't like scum speaking his name so lightly just to grab my attention." Gohan's every word shook with fierce sincerity and the fact that this man didn't seem to be taking the threat too seriously only made the hybrid more enraged.

The man sat with a calm demeanour that gave off no sense of either fear or surprise. "I only speak the truth Gohan. The news I bring does affect your father, despite his current state." The messenger took a long swig of his drink; this pause in the conversation left Gohan more than a little annoyed. "In fact it concerns all beings both living and dead, good and evil and even the daemonic and divine."

All was silent for Gohan to contemplate the news and the stranger awaited a response, such information could be hard to digest so the reaction could have been anything. However, even this seemingly all-knowing being was shocked at Gohan's response… Gohan just chuckled.

"Ha! I'm gonna wager a guess and say this is your first time off Earth."

The man nodded.

"Figures. This may be hard for you to understand human, but whatever you've seen may be really scary to you," Gohan downed his drink and stood up. "But to someone like me it's probably little or no threat. Don't worry your planet has already got some fighters watching your back. Sorry you made the trip for nothing and I'll put your order on my tab. See ya." With that Gohan left the pub and headed for a place to train.

Inside the bar the man sat. He had expected some scepticism, but this was quite frustrating. 'It seems I'm going to have to present a more convincing argument.'

It was pure tranquility; a world uninhabited despite its beautiful scenery, the reason for the scarcity was most likely due to the severe elemental storms and crushing gravity. The exact level when compared to Earth's gravitational force was unknown to Gohan, but he could estimate it to be greater than whatever Vegeta was training under on Earth. The various katas gave Gohan some peace; there was no longer a conflict and no danger. There was only Gohan and the elements dancing to the melody of passing time. The young warrior knew these moments wouldn't last much longer. Despite the foolish prophecy of the naive Human, it was painfully clear that Cell would move soon and with an army supporting him the battles would be much larger than before.

"Well its nice to see that your ignorance has not affected the grace of your moves." A voice suddenly exclaimed, ripping Gohan away from his peaceful meditative dance. "However, I find a good spar is the best way to determine a fighters skill. Care to test mine?"

This was all hard for Gohan to swallow; how did the man get here, how long had he been standing there watching … and how the hell was he standing at all?

"Still think I'm in over my head? Tell you what, if I beat you in a spar you have to listen to my pitch, if you win I'll return to Earth and take up my problem with Dende; what say you?" The last part of the challenge woke Gohan from his daze. No one should challenge a saiyan; Gohan was about to show this man why.

"It's on!"

Gohan vanished from plain sight and left behind a crater from the force of his launch. He headed towards this man with a speed that could only be compared to starlight. His fist out before himself he was about to strike, and then suddenly he was halted and his arm was numb.

It was a sight to be seen for sure, the mighty Gohan; slayer of the universe's scum, was left helpless at the hands of a mere human's left hand. The left hand's thumb and forefinger to be more precise, the man was also unharmed.

"You might have to take things to next level if you wish to beat me," The man advised with calmness and superiority. Gohan knew the man was just egging him on and he had no intention of showing even a glimpse of his true power yet, at least not until the man called him, "boy!"

All the planets ravaging storms grew larger, the world itself stopped spinning and all the solitude of space was shattered by the feral cry of the first Ascended Saiyans. At that moment the planet seemed to be a sun due to the sheer blinding radiance that was emanating from the sole figure known as Gohan.

Whether it was because of this blinding light or the sheer force that Gohan was expending was unknown but finally the man let go and took several steps back. Looking upon this radiant figure surrounded by gold and static, the only sight that pierced through the brightness was a set of turquoise eyes. Taking in all that he had seen the man finally said out loud to himself, "Perhaps I have erred in my decision to confront this man."

The man was then shaken by a deep fierce voice that answered, "Yah. In my humble opinion," Gohan took a step forward and looked straight into the man's eyes and without one hint of sarcasm or insincerity stated, "I'd say you're fucked!"

At that precise moment the planet had stopped moving, Gohan was about to strike.


	7. Gohan's power and the strangers reaction

The immensity of Gohan's power reached back toYadren who did not like where this encounter was going. Over the past seven years, Yadren liked to think that he had grown used to Gohan's outbursts. Yet he still managed to feel amazement at the half breed's mighty presence. "Glad he's on my side," The alien mutt managed to say, but still he was a little shaken. He was about to make tracks and call it a night when therusted tavern doors opened to revealfive highly decorated and armored soldiers. Yadren didn't even have to take a second glance to realize that they were their for him.

They made their way through the pub, paying little regard to the customers they shoved out of the way. As they grew closer their powers began to raise as if to display their excitement. Yadren quickly downed his drink and turned to his opponents, "I don't suppose I could interest you boys a drink, huh?" They just smiled and readied themselves to strike. This was not going to end well …

* * *

Fear, regret even pain were expected emotions that Gohan's mystery opponent should have been displaying, instead he seemed anxious even curious. As much as this filled Gohan with wonderment, he was also filled with another more overpowering feeling. Anger. 

_Lets try this again._ Gohan Moved in fast with a sweeping kick to the strangers feet leaving the human off balance and in midair. _Time to end this quickly._ Gohan's fist illuminated into a blinding gold and as he prepared to strike, the energy surrounding his fist began to take on a from of its own. For a brief moment Gohan saw amazement in his enemies eyes. "Like it?" The shape took that of a creatures head, with razor fangs and deep Red eyes, "I think it like you." Gohan strikes "FERAL RAGE!" A great flaming creature leaps out on all four limbs with its fangs bared with all the intention of maiming this would be warrior. Just as soon as it strikes, however, it is deflected by the hands of the supposedly vulnerable fighter.

"Most impressive, you've managed to manipulate the multiform technique to new levels. You've managed to create a sentient being of pure energy. Obviously mimicking Cell's abilities so as not to be caught off guard again." The man stabilized himself in mid air and simply hovered before Gohan and his vicious creation. Then the beast vanished. "Your probably wondering how I could destroy your pet with a glancing blow, well their really is only one way for you to find out isn't their." With that said the man descended to the ground and put one hand behind his back while the other remained raised in front of his chest as if daring Gohan to strike.

If Gohan was to think this through logically and with level headed determination, he would come to the conclusion that meeting that dare would be a huge mistake and prove detrimental for him in this battle. However, Gohan's logical side was drown out by an over powering feral cry in his mind, that sounded much like a giant Oozaru. The saiyan in him would not stand being taunted.

Gohan widened his stance and gathered his strength forcing his energy to gather into his open palm. From the blinding light all the warrior could decipher was a sing word.

"MASENKO HAAAA!"

The massive wave of energy sped towards the awe struck man and from Gohan's perspective it looked as though he would be consumed by it. Yet, the oddest thing happened next. Gohan's blast began to bend away from the man and for a brief moment when Gohan looked to the man's face it looked like was trying to say something, his lips seemed to mouth out the word … duck?

The meaning of this became clear when Gohan witnessed his own Masenko blast heading back towards its owner. All Gohan could do was brace himself for he impact and endure a pain that would serve as a reminder for his own stupidity. And he did just that. When the smoke cleared Gohan's forearms were scorched and heavily bruised, but they were hurting far less than his pride.

"May I suggest we call this match a draw for now before you destroy this charming little planet?" The man offered. "And perhaps we could discuss that little issue concerning … well all of existence?"

Gohan looked at the man bewildered, this whole experience had been quite a shock. Either Gohan had become very sloppy over the years, or this guy was really that good. Neither explanation left Gohan with a particular good feeling, but he may as well hear the stranger out. After all, he had definitely earned Gohan's attention by now.


End file.
